Akatsuki Boutique: Pillows
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Tobi likes to use Rei as his own personal pillow. Short cute Tobi/OC Rated T. eighth in Akatsuki Boutique series. If anyone wants to request one check out my profile for the "form"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, plot, etc. I only own my OC and my "plot".**

**Akatsuki Boutique is the main title of a series of one shots for Akatsuki/OC pairings. They're all their own story so they can each get their own cover. On this cover is what the OC looks like and a rose. This cover has a Orange rose since it's Tobi. Itachi will have black, Kisa Blue, Sasori Red, Zetsu Green, Hidan white, Yellow Deidara, Pein grey, Kakuzu lighter (money) green.**

**Summary: Tobi likes to use Rei as his own personal pillow. Tobi/OC Rated T. eighth in Akatsuki Boutique series. **

**Note: note below contains spoilers. **

**In this oneshot universe Tobi is Tobi. Tobi is a hyperactive, loud, guy that is sometimes serious. He is not Obito or Madara in my oneshot universe. (This is how I'm going to write him in any other oneshots with a Tobi/OC pairing. He may have a dark side but he is Tobi.)**

* * *

><p>The Akatsuki hideout was silent, everyone was asleep. Well, almost everyone, Tobi walked down the halls towards a bedroom. He poked his head inside and looked around. He slipped in and quietly approached the bed. He peeked over the edge of the bed at the sleeping woman.<p>

"Rei-Chan." He whispered. He took off his mask, placing it on the bedside table softly and slipped into the bed. Rei shifted as Tobi's arm went around her and his head rested on her large bust.

"mmm…." She cleared her throat. "Tobi?" She whispered sleepily. He nodded against her chest silently and let out a content sigh. She smiled slightly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

Rei, a short girl with pink hair and blue eyes, walked into the living room of the Akatsuki hideout and over to the couch.

"Rei-Chan!" Rei jumped as Tobi wrapped his arms around her from behind with a giggle. "Hm?" His arms were around her bust. He used his arms to push against her chest a few times as if he was doing the Heimlich maneuver on her bust. The way he was doing it was causing him to slightly hump her as well. Rei's face went deep red. Tobi grabbed her shoulders and turned her around before groping her chest with both hands.

"T-Tobi!" Rei yelped. Hidan, who was on the couch, burst out laughing at the sight.

"Never knew the kid was a fucking pervert." He said laughing. Tobi squeezed Rei's chest as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Hmmm." If his mask was off the two would've been able to see the gears turning in his head by his expression.

"Tobi." Rei said pushing his hands away. "W-What the hell?" She covered her chest with her arms and sat down on the couch, two spots away from Hidan. Tobi got on the couch next to her and hugged her around the waist while putting his head on her chest.

"Good pillows." He said, it sounded like he was smiling beneath his mask. Hidan snorted and Rei blushed more as Tobi held her closer.

* * *

><p>Rei was lying in bed when heard someone enter the room. She kept her eyes closed. She frowned slightly when she realized the footsteps were Tobi's. She felt him poke her face a few times. She feigned sleep and heard him put something down on the table next to the bed. The bed shifted as he got on it before lying next to her. Her face heated up when she felt his head rest on her chest. Rei opened her eyes and looked down too see a mess of black hair. Tobi's arms slipped around her waist and her heart skipped a beat.<p>

"Tobi knows you're awake, Rei-Chan." Tobi mumbled into Rei's shirt. "Tobi can hear your heart."

"What are you doing Tobi?" Rei whispered.

"Good pillows." He said rubbing his face against her chest. "Softer."

"What's wrong with your pillows?"

"They're not as warm." She felt him smile.

"Tobi… you have your mask off." He nodded.

"Tobi trusts Rei-Chan not to look. Sleep." He said. Rei relaxed and the two fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Every night Tobi would go to Rei's room and slip into her bed, wrap his arms around her and use her chest as his own personal pillow. Whenever they watched TV they would lie together and Tobi would rest his head on her chest. Sometimes Rei would be reading on her bed and Tobi would just suddenly be there snuggling against her. His mask would remain on unless the lights were out. By the time Rei woke in the morning his mask would be back on, though he was still asleep.<p>

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

><p>Rei sighed and put a hand on Tobi's head, stroking his hair slightly. He hummed happily and smiled before he snuggled closer.<p>

"Night Tobi…" She let her hand fall onto his back. Tobi lifted his head and Rei gasped when she felt lips press against her cheek by her ear and warm breath against her skin as Tobi whispered.

"Goodnight Rei-Chan."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was cute and you guys don't think it was as bad as it was. Very short I know but this was a small idea. <strong>

**I've written one for everyone but Pein so far and I'm planning out more. (Each oneshot is its own universe unless stated otherwise.)**

**Look on my profile for request "forms".**


End file.
